Alien Relationships
by anaallen44
Summary: Random canons of shadow and sonic dating life, from Sonics perspective
1. Shot

Shot

Time froze for Sonic when he watched the one he loved get shot in the head, the bullet went straight through his forehead. Blood and brains splattered behind the ebony hedgehog onto the wall behind. His body slammed into the wall then slowly slid down into a lifeless heap. As time caught up with him he watched as a puddle of blood grew. Eggman laughing while making his escape was muted, all his attention on his beloved. Tears streamed down his face in drolls, falling to his quaking knees he kneeled beside Shadow. Taking his body into him arms then snuggling the body, screeched whines and endless tears wracking his body. What felt lasted decades was only minutes until Shadow's body jerked, followed by a groan as the hole in his head began healing itself. Slowly, replacing brain cells and restarting his brain function along with a beating heart. Sonic stared wide eyed as he watched Shadows face contort into pain followed by a groan, then red eyes opening to look up at him "That hurt". Sonic had never been so happy his lover was part alien.


	2. Healing

Healing

Sonic always tried to avoid asking about Shadows dark past, usually satisfied with the tid bits Shadow would expose. Though if their was one thing that was harder to avoid in conversation it was Shadow healing abilities. Getting nicked on the shoulder or cut on his shoulder were things Sonic knew he wouldn't need to worry about, speaking as it would heal within a few minutes. The end of the line is when your lover loses a limb and acts as though its nothing, then watching him shrivel in pain as another arm is gruesomely regenerated from his bodies endless resources. The first time it happened Sonic just about cried for weeks, even though the healing was completed in a few hours. It was the thought that he could lost the one he loved, Sonic eventually got over it though it was still a memory he remembered in vivid detail no matter how much time passed. He could only imagine what went on during him time on the ARK.


	3. Privacy

Privacy

Shadow didn't have the pleasure to learn manners and privacy, something Sonic was reminded of when Shadow didn't think twice about removing his towel in front of his brother and himself after a shower. Resulting in burning blushes and embarrassing spewing of words, trying to get across to a very confused mobian that what he did was inappropriate. When asked if he did such things if front of Rouge he replied with "She didn't seem to mind".


	4. Scourge

Scourge

He knew his relationship with Shadow wasn't present in every zone. Knew his attraction to his counterpart was uncommon among the millions of different realities. What were the chances of his anti-counterpart viewing the ebony hedgehog (nonexistent in his zone) with the same captivated stare he too continually fell victim too. The chances were apparently too high for Sonics liking.


	5. Walks

Walks

Dissapearing through the night then appearing nearing morning, Sonic was aware of Shadows insomina, but hadn't though it was this bad. He had alot on his mind it was understandable, he kept it limited to walk through the night. When asking to join Shadow rejected the idea, "I need to be alone" it was a hurtful response, but Sonic accepted the rejection. What he thought of during these walks remains a mystery and though Sonic may not like the idea of him facing these insomnic thoughts alone, he kept to himself till Shadow was ready to share.


	6. Love

Love

Love was a concept Sonic didn't think he would ever have the pleasure of feeling. After all his previous relationships failed he simple stopped looking, but every time he looked to Shadow he was sure this was it, and he wasn't letting this one get away


	7. Innocent Beginnings

Innocent beginnings

Shadow didn't know what a relationship was. Confessing to Sonic once he saw him as more then a friend then asking for his hand in marriage. The sudden confession startled him, yes Sonic did like Shadow, but he wasnt ready for something as big as marriage. Sonic purposed the thought of them dating, to which Shadow stared with clear confusion. The concept of 'dating' was alien to Shadow, only the child-like fantasy of marriage then living happily forever after ever engrained into his mind, the picturesque idea coming from a certain girl from his past aboard the ark.


	8. Insecurity

Insecurities

Dating Shadwow for the first couple months had been everything Sonic had expected it to be. Shadows silence and the way he listened, never did he judge you on your actions. Understanding there was always a motive behind every one, only answering when he felt it was needed or to add a new perspective. Sonic felt as though there was an invisible space between them. Something only he noticed or only he was willing to acknowledge. A barrier of sorts growing between them the closer they got, the more they discovered about one another. Walking into Shadows home and becoming bombarded with the mountain of books overflowing the shelves and littering the floor. Shadow's constant thirst for knowledge was one of the many attributes Sonic fell for. But gazing through the spines, letters assembled into words Sonic didn't know existed, the feeling came back again, swelling up in the pit of his stomach and weighting heavily on his mind. Another hurdle...

Sonic was insecure.


	9. Curves

Curves

Shadow was attractive both inside and out, though he couldn't shake the thought of how physically attractive the ultimate lifeform was. Smoothing his fingers up and down the slight curvature of his figure would leave anyone a 'hormonal induced idiot'. As Shadow had kindy put it, but he couldn't help it. Shadow was just so irresistible, from the tip of his quills, to the pad of his feet and everything in between Sonic found beautiful.


	10. Blood

Blood

Shadows blood was green. Sonic was a bit put off by this discovery early on in their first meetings, but quickly warmed up to the concept over time. It was strange, but not bad.


	11. Discrimination

Discrimination

Sonic always knew Shadow was feared for his great power, especially after the black arms fiasco. Times long passed, but the fear remained. In the not so subtle ways other would hold their children closer, or the glares and cautious glances aimed towards him. Birthed through creation being the only thing changing their pity to fear. GUN kept a short leash on him per the publics demand. Sonic knew discrimination wasn't the way to go, it was wrong. Shadow wasn't as bad as most made him out to be. He knew his heroship was going to be questioned once he admitted to dating and falling for Shadow. They judged him and looked with disbelief, creating rumors and fabricated stories. Sonic didn't mind he still continued saving the world and fighting Eggman as always. He just wished others would look past Shadows differences and see him for who he was in the inside.


	12. Offspring

Offspring

He didn't think it was possible, but here it was proof. Shadow was a hermaphrodite from the looks of it, his alien genes allowing him to choose between both genders. He didn't mind if anything it there was just more to love about his alien lover. They weren't ready now, but the option was always opened which Sonic greatly appreciated.


	13. Taste

Taste

Eating was something Sonic enjoyed immensely, the meaty taste of chilli and hotdog mixed with the soft fluff that was the bun was a match made in heaven. So when he learned Shadow didn't have taste buds, he was a bit confused. Shadow explained he wasn't made with them, his creators didn't see the point to, he mainly fed on chaos energy. Sonic found himself eating chili dogs with a newfound greatfulness that he had usually wouldn't think twice about.


	14. Happy?

Happy

The conversation itself was of trival topics, an avoidance of what both knew was to come. Upon told of his Uncles condition followed his inevitable stay at the chosen hospital, tending to him at his side day and night. Conversation ranging from his daily life fighting Eggman to emotion riddled memories both shared. Laughter was heard for many whom passed the room as was arguments with doctors and between family. Tears were shed in the dead of night behind locked bathroom doors once he was sure Chuck was sleep. The visit from Shadow acted as a reminder of his life outside the room, dragged out to return home for a few days of selfcare till his return to the others bedside.

Chuck asked about him/them, it was something he was obviously uncomfortable talking about but the visit must of refreshed his mind. Originally Chuck hadnt supported their relationship, but had went along with it for Sonics sake and what was true then was so now. His grimace at the mention of Shadow name reminded Sonic of his younger days and how before this would of slightly angered him. Now he accepted Chucks opinion of their relationship just as Chuck had taken it as truth.

He hadnt known what to reply with, the question while simple wasnt something he had planned on talking about during his stay. A topic he assumed was to be avoided.

"Do you love him?"

The question stopped Sonics thoughts in their tracks. He looked to him nodding before the words could leave his mouth.

"Yeah...very much"

A sigh then nod of Chucks head a smile grazing oldened lips.

"That's good, keep that and never let it go."

"Yeah"

Comforting silence persisted after, leaning forward a bit Sonic dug into his quills. Fingers brushing his desired item he pulled it out, sitting it atop Chuck blanketed legs.

"Its a long time coming, but I want you to know before everyone else."

A velvet box lightly dented the blanket its presentation giving knowledge to Chuck of Sonics commitment and passion for the ebony hedgehog whom had taken his heart. Memories flooded his being of his past experience with such a feeling had him chuckle.

"I remember how that used to feel, I hope he makes you happy"


	15. Smile

Smile

Turning and looking Sonic stared at the body he now inhabited thanks to Eggman's latest invention as it became the cause for why it was Shadows body he checked out from the reflective surface. It felt surreal staring at his ebony lover and actively being the one to control his movements. Only their shared agreement of the 'no touching' rule prevented Sonic from groping himself.

Leaning closer he began smoothing down face fur then getting a closer look into Shadows face. Something nearly impossible if the guy wasn't sleep knowing he hated getting his personal space invaded. Checking his teeth he noticed the sharp canines, licking them he shoved his tongue out checking out the mouths insides. Closing his mouth he turned looking directly into his eyes, the ruby irises being a weakness to him in times of intimacy. Finally he touched his ears, they twitched something fierce once he handled them. Knowing their extremely sensitivity he stopped his ministrations once the familiar warmth began centering below. He sighed at stared for minutes till he couldn't help himself and suddenly made a funny face. The unfamiliar look brought a laugh from the dark hedgehog. His attention back on his reflection he froze at the sight of his smile plastered on the normally frowning face.

He'd seen a smirk from the other, but never a smile and his was something to go home about. With bright eyes and widening lips he smileda and stared,enchanted by the others beauty. He sighed in happiness when a thought came to mind as he began toward their bed towards his charged phone, turning it on he set forth for the camera. He had to get while the gettings good.


	16. Lost

Lost

"He is a beauty isn't he"? Infinite held Shadow's limp body as he crawled spiked fingers through the dark pellet. Shadows remained unmoving, eyes glazed over in a illusion brought about by the other.

"Let him go" Sonic glared, blood spotted his fur from various cuts and scratchs, though tired he stood strong facing Infinite. "I think I'll have to refuse the offer" a long nail tilted Shadows face towards his a smile gracing his face "Besides, I could use a new underling". Flashes of past events trailed through his mind, the most prominent being Shadow's fear of losing himself to anothers control without consent. His promise to keep such a thing from happening again he grit his teeth he readied himself for another attack.


	17. Accidental

It was an accident, he hadn't meant for the kick to connect. Both of their attention was to be forfronted during their training battle, Shadows second of distraction was all it took for his kick to hit head on. A silent agreement to not hold back against eachother was greatly regretted upon hearing the crack of the others neck follow by the excessive and constant turning of his head. His body lied limp on the grass below, neck mutilated a silence persisted as he stared shocked. Then it all came back as tears pierced his eyes and he keeled his weak stomach releasing its contents till he was a heaving mess.

How cries echoed their secluded surroundings it last only minutes but felt like hours when suddently he was by his side again. Thrashing his much need comfort away he cried terrified till Shadows arms forced their warm embrace upon him. His tears soaking dark fur.


	18. Gloveless

Gloveless

Wearing gloves was something all mobians understood as a necessity, an unspoken agreement that beneath your chosen fabric was personal and intimate. Cloths had always been a choice, but gloves were neccesary, this rule was unknown to his lover. Always forgetting the much needed item, when question for his constant pestering about the gloves Sonic told him. To which Shadow deemed the entire idea was idiotic and unnecessary leading to him taking the advice with a grain of salt. Which ended in a flustering Tails, embarrassed randies and an annoyed Sonic. The thought of another seeing and touching Shadow made his blood boil leading to him encouraging the other to wear gloves. He was turned down many times with Shadows own reasoning as to why he preferred to be gloveless, but his constant consisting had Shadow reconsidering and try them out. He hated them at first, but soon grew used to wearing the clothed fabric upon buying his own hand made gloves. Created specifically with him in mind using his choice of material as Sonic's were uncomfortable, light, and of poor quality.


	19. Challenge

Challenge

Becoming intimate presented no negative effects during their relationship, passionate or disheveled they enjoyed every second. Pro's and Con's were to be expected, Shadow's Con's were few and far between through Sonic's eyes. His Pro's ranged far and wide, as his favorite moments lied not in the repeticious motion of sex, but the challenge glared towards him by his ebony lover before it began. As despite his rather vulnerable position below, ruby pierced emrald in a daring stare. A challenge which Sonic took full advantage of as he gazed back engaging in a much familar silent battle. Eventually he'd be given a sign of submission then strike, it was in these moments which he lusted for most.


	20. Home

Home

Shelter had always been a temporary place for Sonic, traveling from place to place left little importance to where he stayed the night so long as it was comfortable and safe. A place to rest and recharge nothing more, but this was different. Months into their relationship Sonic saw no reason to run from Shadows to Tails and proposed to move in with Shadow. He was excited when Shadow had agreed so easily, especially when he, himself had stressed over the thought endlessly beforehand.

It was nice seeing as he now had a lover to go back to after a tiring day of fighting, but this bliss hadn't last long as his duties led beyond the houses area or continent daily. This was a reality he hasn't thought of when living with Tails as before he hadn't needed to think of then or how long he's be gone before his eventual return. He loved the fast life, using shelter only as a means to an end, now he counted the days till his return home.


	21. Legal

Legal

The wait was a dreadful experience, patience had never been Sonic's strong suit, could you blame him if he craved for more? The make out sessions and heavy petting became the norm as they never went any deeper, leaving much to be desired. Atlas it was the law, as a national hero the rules remained strong, strick to his moral code Sonic lied in wait as the years passed till he would become of age and they could finally take the next step.


	22. Souvenir

Souvenir

He wore it everywhere, he hated it. The leather jacket given to Shadow, a 'gift' from his counterpart whom claimed the unwanted surprise was of birthday origin. Of course Scourge explained it was a late gift as he hadn't known Shadows real date of birth (Sonic planned on keeping it that way). Sonic tried not to let it get to him as he watched 'his' lover slip the black leather material on before they departed their apartment. He rivaled the jacket with his own, buying the warm hoodie in hopes of making it a replacement. Unfortunatly Shadow was simple and admitted to start wearing the new jacket once the one he now wore became damaged or worn. Sonic knew this was a petty matter and he didn't desire to start unnecessary arguments and unwanted fights. His jealousy festered, building up till he just snapped.


	23. Forever

Forever

Sonics froze at the new found knowledge, the discovery of his immorality as told to him by Zonic. Being Sonic prime didn't give him the luxury of dying as reality itself would cease to exist. This condition unfortunately didn't apply to his friends and family nor did it Eggman as another would take his place. Eggman was a needed ingredient when concerning the prime verse, a 'balance' Zonic explained. Watching his friends die fighting by his side the years pass, Eggman is repeatedly destroyed then replaced, he's sure his mind would of gone berserk after the thousandth year if not for the gloved hand tightly grasping his own. They look to eachother, emerald green meet ruby red, adrenaline pumped smiles coat their faces as they turn to the burning city. Huge eggbots rampage through the deserted; destroyed cityscape, hands releasing they set into a runners position. Competitive look trade between, once again setting off to stop Eggman's evil reign.


	24. Old

Old

Being frozen for 50 years left much to be imagined when it came to the technological achievements and its steady growing progression over the years. Shaodw was oblivious when it came to present day society standards for everything. His phone is a mystery to him as Sonic will sometimes catch him aggressively pressing random apps in search for the call button or messages. The television is always on older channels long before Sonic was alive he watched as the aged humor flies over his head and hears Shadow chuckling. His way of speaking dated and out of place when compared to everyone elses, as was his slang. Knuckles had joked that Shadow was like a grandpa and Sonic couldn't disagree, this may be true he couldn't help, but find the older hedgehogs dated music interests, mannerisms, gestures, his way if being adorable.


	25. Out

Out

There were many things both of them enjoyed separately, these same interest becoming less fun when together. One such was Shadows obsession with musicals and plays, the first time they tried sharing the experience it was a disaster as Sonic found it uncomfortable to sit for such long periods of time, attention span depleted even when he tried his best to stay invested. Though the dated way of speaking and slow story progression prevented him from doing such.

Making the overall experience boring and unmemorable for Sonic leading him to bring this topic up in conversation thus birthing an agreement between the two. Shadow could attend his (boring) plays with a willing Rouge leaving him out of it. This was another learning experience for him adding to his growing knowledge of Shadow.


	26. Adopt

Adopting

Shadow had been adamant on his answer, he wasn't comfortable being in a position where something was growing inside him. The very thought scared him to the bone, releasing control and allowing another to reshape his insides and digest his contents, a parasite he'd call it. Much to Sonic's wishful dreams of starting a family of his own he accepted Shadows conditions of instead adopting. It was a hard process, signing papers, looking through the children's profiles and getting background checked. The latter being the worst as their adventurous lifestyle wasn't a place they thought a child should be involved. Shadows shady past also contributed to their enablement. It was disheartening to hear they didn't live up to most orphanages standards of the 'perfect' family. Sonic loved his fast paced life, but was exchanging it for a family worth it? The search slowed to a stop eventually as no orphanages or foster home was willing to allow them to adopt. Sonic tried not to let it get to him, the path he treads was hectic and littered with danger. Glad he found someone also treading the same path, someone who could hold him as he wept saddened tears for something wanted, but couldn't have.


End file.
